La Teoria de las Dimensiones: Libro 1 La gran aventura Digimon
by Varos60
Summary: no quiero poner nada y aunque ponga esas dos series, en la historia completa intervienen muchísimas mas series. Es una mezcla de todas las que os podais imaginar. Tengo hecha una Wikia para aclarar muchas cosas de los personajes asi como su aspecto etc... Poned en google "hechapormiparami" y la encontrareis. Le dais a navegacion y despues Wikia la teoria de las dimensiones.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo**

**1**

Me llamo Drizt Tajan. Durante toda mi vida he vivido grandes acontecimientos que han cambiado el curso de la historia de nuestro planeta. ¿Y porque los he vivido?. Muy simple. Yo, es que ... muy normal no soy. Pero comencemos desde el principio.

Yo nací del matrimonio de una pareja española de clase media cuyo apellido era Tajan. Además de mi tenían una hija 13 años mayor que yo. Como todo el mundo, yo no me acuerdo de mi parto ni de mis primeros años de vida, pero sí que tengo algunas imágenes y recuerdos de aquella época. Esos sucesos iban a cambiar mi vida completamente.

La primera imagen que se me viene a la cabeza ocurrió mi primer día de cole. No conocía a nadie pero yo intente hablar con los demás chicos para hacerme amigo de ellos. Lamentablemente el primer acontecimiento que me cambiaría la vida sería este. Sin venir a cuento, un chico 2 años mayor que yo me pego un puñetazo en la cara. Mi cabeza no se movió ni un centímetro y no sentí dolor alguno. Rápidamente respondí con otro en el mismo lugar. Al contrario que el suyo, el mío le derribó haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo. Le miré la cara y pude ver sangre cayendo de su roja e inchada nariz. Los niños de nuestro alrededor enseguida avisaron a nuestra cuidadora, que apenas tardo unos segundos en llegar. Nada más llegar preguntó con tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico que me había agredido dijo entre lagrimas y señalándome.

- Me ha pegao.

La cuidadora toco su nariz y un duro grito de dolor salió de la boca del chico que aun permanecía tirado en el suelo.

Yo seguía sin saber bien lo que pasaba así que me mantuve en silencio. La cuidadora no me dijo nada y se llevó al chico adentro del pequeño edificio donde nos impartían clase. Mire a mi alrededor y observé que los demás niños me miraban asustados. Todos esos niños nunca más en mi vida académica volverían a estar a mi lado o hablarme pues, a mi parecer, el flojo puñetazo les había impartido un terrible miedo hacia mí el cual sería imborrable.

Después de ese acontecimiento llegó mi madre y la cuidadora le contó lo ocurrido. Solo recuerdo a mi madre gritándome y diciéndome que no volviera a pegar a nadie.  
Simplemente este era el principio de mi pobre infancia. Nunca llegue a tener un amigo en el colegio y al parecer mis padres se empezaron a preocupar por mi exceso de fuerza para mi edad.

º º º

El siguiente acontecimiento que recuerdo fue en un viaje que hicimos a Japón. Allí vivía una tía de mi padre. La velada era un rollo y me aburría muchísimo así que decidí ir a jugar al parque de abajo. Le pedí a mi padre que me acompañara pero este me dijo que no. Nadie quería bajar conmigo y empecé a llorar. En seguida mi hermana, la cual tenía ya los 16 años de edad, accedió a bajar conmigo al parque.

En él me lo pase bien columpiándome y tirándome del tobogán. Pero ocurrió lo más extraño que había visto hasta la fecha.

Se oyeron sonidos de explosiones y mi hermana y yo giramos nuestras cabezas en busca del lugar donde se habían producido. Yo, con solo tres años, encontré aquello emocionante y fui a descubrir que había producido las explosiones.

Rápidamente salí del campo de visión de mi hermana y avancé hasta llegar a un cruce. Para mi sorpresa encontré al causante de las explosiones delante mía. Era una especie de dinosaurio naranja de gran estatura el cual llevaba una niña, más o menos de mi edad, en su espalda.

Mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado al ver a la enorme criatura. Miré a la niña y ella me miró a mí.

_(los diálogos están en japonés desde aquí)_

- Hola -dijo ella con gesto alegre.

Respondí con la misma palabra, la cual junto con gracias, era lo único que sabía decir en japonés.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -me preguntó.

Negué la pregunta con mi cabeza para hacerla ver que no entendía su idioma mientras la mirada del dinosaurio dejo de centrarse en mi para mirar a lo lejos.

- ¡ Kariiii ! -se oyó de repente.

Detrás nuestra había un chico corriendo hacia nosotros. El chico llevaba unas gafas bastante grandes colgadas del cuello. Pero este se paró en seco frente a nosotros y todas nuestras miradas se concentraron en el cielo. Este empezó a brillar intensamente. De repente toda la blanca luz se concentró tomando forma de huevo gigante.

- No quiero imaginarme la gallina que habrá puesto ese huevo -dijo el chico de las gafas en el cuello.

A pesar de que en ese momento seguía sin entenderles nada, centré mi mirada en el huevo.

De pronto el huevo se abrió y de él salió una especie de loro verde.

El dinosaurio, sin pensárselo un segundo, disparo sus proyectiles ígneos gritando

- Llama Bebé -contra el loro.

Este acto no fue difícil de evitar por el enorme pájaro, cuyo tamaño era mucho más grande que el del dinosaurio, y contrarrestó con su propio poder. El loro gritó

- Destructor Sónico -de su cabeza brotaron rayos eléctricos contra nosotros.

Estos impactaron en el puente encima de nosotros destruyéndolo y haciendo que numerosas rocas de hormigón y asfalto se precipitaran sobre nosotros.

En el momento del impacto el dinosaurio cambió y se transformó en uno más grande y anaranjado con detalles azules en su cuerpo. Su cráneo estaba cubierto por una especie de coraza marrón y su cola se había alargado. El gran dinosaurio nos había protegido a los tres del impacto y la niña dijo con duda

- ¿Koromon? -

A lo que el dinosaurio respondió

- Greymon -

Después de decir lo que aparentemente era su nombre dirigió su mirada contra el loro y lanzo una gigantesca llama de fuego a la vez que gritaba

- Mega Llama -esta volvió a ser esquivada por el loro.

- Destructor Sónico -volvió a lanzar su ataque el gran pájaro verdoso.

Esta vez su técnica impactó de lleno contra nosotros. Si Greymon no se hubiera puesto delante de nosotros probablemente habríamos muerto.

Yo miraba a mi alrededor preguntándome que es lo que estaba pasando, pues todavía no me enteraba bien del acontecimiento que estaba presenciando.

Miré a todos lados en busca de mi hermana pero lo único que vi fue a Greymon en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y a la chica llorando. A mí también me entraron ganas de llorar y las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en mi rostro. Estaba asustado y solo quería irme de allí. De pronto la chica, que tenía un silbato colgado del cuello, empezó a intentar pitar con él para despertar a Greymon pero le resultaba difícil pues las lagrimas y mocos no la dejaban ejecutar bien la acción.

Tan pronto como lo vió, el chico dijo algo como

- Déjame a mi -y procedió a pitar él.

El sonido del silbato inundó toda la zona y se prolongó hasta que el chico necesitó respirar. Inmediatamente después de finalizar, Greymon abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Los tres gritamos, cada uno en nuestros respectivos idiomas

- A por él -

Greymon lanzó su Mega Llama una vez más y el loro contraatacó con su Destructor Sónico. Los ataques colisionaron produciendo una gran explosión que nos impidió ver el resultado del enfrentamiento.

Al apagarse la luz de la explosión nos dimos cuenta de que habían desaparecido. Miré y vi a gente asomada al balcón que, presupongo, que habrían visto la contienda.

Agotado me tumbé en el suelo y me dormí.

Después de eso solo recuerdo los gritos de mis padres hacia mí por haberme escapado del parque. En realidad fue divertido ver la lucha, aunque nadie supiera lo que la había provocado y que eran los seres que habían participado.

Los medios de comunicación atribuyeron las explosiones a un ataque terrorista y en poco tiempo la gente se olvidó rápido del acontecimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**

**2**

Para el destino, no había sido suficiente con los dos acontecimientos anteriores. Faltaban los que iban a terminar por joder definitivamente mi infancia. Por infancia entiendo hasta los 7 años de edad. Ya descubriréis más adelante porque esto es así.

Pongámonos en situación. Yo, desde que recuerdo, siempre había tenido una mancha en una de las ultimas vertebras. Bueno pues, cuando ya había sobrepasado los 4 años de edad, esa mancha se convirtió en un bulto. Ese bulto picaba horrores y no paraba de hacerse más grande. Al principio mis padres me decían que era una irritación que había crecido por rascarme tanto. Al ver que eso no decrecía, decidieron llevarme al médico. Fue inútil pues el diagnostico del médico fue, simplemente, dejarlo avanzar para descubrir que era. Por supuesto que descubrimos que era. Un día, a si por las buenas, el bulto, que tenía una capa de piel encima, se rompió y apareció, para el asombro de todos, una cola de mono. ¿Desde cuando a los niños les crece cola? Yo no lo entendía, en realidad no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba.

Esto agravó el rechazo de mis padres, familiares y cualquier persona que me viera hacia mí. Como ya nadie quería jugar conmigo, ni hablarme más de lo imprescindible, tenía que buscarme un entretenimiento. Así, leer se convirtió en mi mayor hobby. El aprender pronto y rápido a leer, lo hizo posible. Recuerdo que me gustaba leer sobre todos los temas, desde ciencia hasta fantasía. Me sumergía completamente en los libros que leía. Mi hermana siempre me estaba trayendo nuevos libros de la biblioteca para que me los leyera. En aquella época amaba leer. Me imaginaba a mi mismo en las situaciones de los protagonistas y aprendía muchísimo de las historias. Cosas diversas como hacer una fogata o sacarte el veneno de una picadura. De los libros que más aprendí sin duda fueron de los científicos.

Además tenía otras formas de pasar el rato, aunque estas eran minoritarias. Me gustaba ver cocinar a mi madre y también ver a mi padre montar y desmontar aparatos electrónicos y también verle poner enchufes en la casa.

Respecto a la familia, las únicas personas que no me veían raro eran mi abuelo materno y el hijo del hermano de mi padre, es decir, mi primo. Me lo pasaba bien escuchando las historias que mi abuelo me contaba. Unas veces eran sobre anécdotas, y otras sobre cuentos que se inventaba. Yo le quería mucho. Con mi primo me lo pasaba bien jugando al fútbol, al baloncesto o a la play. Además nos contábamos todo, aunque yo no tenía mucho que contar. Solo le contaba cosas que había leído en libros. El no era mucho mayor que yo. Tenía tres años más y no tenía ningún hermano. Por eso me trataba como si yo lo fuera. El me protegía y se enfadaba cuando los adultos me miraban raro. Solía decir un

- ¿Que miras ? -o cosas de ese estilo. También me dijo que, para evitar que se me viera, la enroscara en la cintura y la tapara con la camiseta. De este modo cesaron las miradas de la gente cuando yo estaba en la calle.

Un día, me dio otra advertencia que no entendí muy bien. Me dijo

- Nunca mires la luna llena

- ¿Por qué? -le pregunte yo.

- Porque, si la miras salen monstruos y estos nos mataran a todos. Por eso es importante que no la mires -concluyó mi primo Maikel.

Yo no reflexione sobre esto y me limité, simplemente, a obedecerle.

A esto es a lo que dediqué mi infancia. También iba a la escuela aunque esta era tremendamente aburrida porque, y perdonad por insistir, pero nadie se acercaba lo más mínimo a mí a no ser de que le obligara la profesora. A menudo pensaba que se sentiría al tener amigos, pero no conseguía imaginarlo. Lo más parecido a unos amigos eran mi abuelo y mi primo.

Poco a poco las relaciones con mis padres fueron empeorando. Yo no solía pensar en las consecuencias a la hora de hacer las cosas y eso provocaba incidentes domésticos. Un día intenté hacer fuego en casa, y lo conseguí, pero no pensé en como lo iba a apagar. Mi padre lo apagó y bronca para mí por hacer fuego en casa. Así con muchas otras cosas que intentaba. Las broncas de mis padres eran cada vez más fuertes y esto produjo un rechazo mutuo. Cada vez les obedecía menos, y ellos cada vez me restringían más.

º º º

Para acabar de construir la imagen de monstruo que tenían mis padres y hermana de mi, ocurrió una de mis peores vivencias.

Yo ya tenía los 6 años de edad y estábamos a 3 de agosto. Mi abuelo llevaba casi 3 meses en el hospital porque, de fumar, había desarrollado un cáncer en el pulmón. Ya, en agosto, estaba muy mal y no paso de aquel día.

Yo estaba en mi casa, sin saber que mi abuelo había muerto, leyendo como siempre. Oí la puerta y supuse que eran mis padres que habían vuelto de visitar a mi abuelo. Fui a preguntarles como se encontraba.

- ¿Qué tal está el abuelo?

Mi padre me respondió con una voz fría y sin tacto alguno.

- Tu abuelo ha muerto

Esas palabras se clavaron en mi mente. Un fuerte sentimiento de rabia e ira se apoderó de mí. Un aura dorada rodeó mi cuerpo, mis ojos soltaron lagrimas y se volvieron verdes puros y el pelo de todo mi cuerpo, cola incluida, se volvió rubio al mismo tiempo que el de la cabeza se endurecía y tomaba otra forma distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado.

- ¡¿ Por qué ?! - grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Al finalizar el grito, volví a ser como antes. Mis padres quedaron atónitos ante el acontecimiento. Les miré, baje la cabeza y me fui a continuar llorando a mi habitación.  
Esos son los acontecimientos más relevantes que marcaron mi infancia.

º º º

A se me olvido mencionar una pequeña cosilla que me pasó. Recuerdo que hacía poco que había cumplido los tres años.

Un día mi madre encontró una fruta muy parecida a una piña en la frutería. El frutero la dijo que si estaba en el lugar de las piñas, sería piña. Mi madre la compró y la partió en rodajas para comérsela.

En ese momento yo pasaba por ahí y mi madre me dijo.

- ¿Quieres un trozo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me subió a sus piernas.

- No sé a que sabe -dijo y continuo diciendo- y vas a ser el primero en probarla.

Me comí el primer trozo y me lo tragué. Puse mucha cara de asco y le pedí a mi madre agua. Me la dio y me la bebí para quitarme ese amargo sabor. A pesar de que sabia horrible mi madre se termino el plato.

Ya, de noche, me empezó a doler la cabeza y llamé mi madre. Me puso el termómetro y este, después de unos segundos, pitó. Marcaba 36,7.

- Te está entrando fiebre -dijo mi madre.

Nos fuimos al médico. El dolor no paraba de aumentar y en esos momentos pensé que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Cuando llegamos, el médico me volvió a poner el termómetro y este marco 40 y algo. La fiebre era altísima así que el. médico solicitó que me quedara en observación. Estuve ingresado 5 días hasta que la fiebre cesó. Recuerdo que, los primeros días de mi estancia, el dolor hacía que fuera insoportable estar despierto pero, con el paso de los días, esta fue retrocediendo hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo alcanzó su temperatura normal y pude volver a casa.

El médico dijo que no sabían que había causado la fiebre pero que estaban seguros de que no había sido, ni un virus ni una bacteria.

- Se ha curado solo. No le hemos dado ningún medicamento porque no tenía ninguna enfermedad. No sabemos lo que le ha pasado -y terminó diciendo con gesto serio hacia mis padres- es necesario mantenerse alerta por si le vuelve a ocurrir.  
Jamás me volví a poner tan mal como esa vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo**

**3**

Y os estaréis preguntando si solo os voy a estar contando pequeñas batallitas de mi vida. Pues no, os voy a contar mis aventuras. Lo anterior era solo una introducción a mi vida. Mi primera aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

Habían acabado ya las clases, estábamos en el año 2002, y yo seguía haciendo lo de siempre, leer, ver a mi madre cocinar, a mi padre enredar con los aparatos eléctricos y me iba a veces con mi primo Maikel a jugar al futbol o al baloncesto. Hasta ahí era todo normal pero el día 1 de agosto algo iba a pasar.

Estaba yo, solo en casa, leyendo un libro que hacía referencia a todo lo relacionado con la festividad de Navidad y Halloween. Casualmente las dos eran fiestas que se habían originado en USA. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo cuando de pronto un pitido, parecido a la alarma de un coche inundó mis oídos. El sonido salía del despacho de mi padre. Fui a ver lo que ocurría y para mi sorpresa lo que producía el sonido era el ordenador. De el monitor salía una luz intensa e intermitente. Le di unos golpes a ver si paraba pero nada.

- Genial, ahora mi padre me echara la bronca porque pensara que ya he estado enredando con el ordenador. Para colmo el sonido es muy molesto y seguro que los vecinos se van a quejar a mis padres.

Poco me había equivocado, la vecina de abajo ya estaba dando golpes al techo como siempre.

- Ahora lo intento silenciar. Espérese un momento -dije gritando para que me oyera a pesar del molesto pitido.

Miré a la pantalla y de ella comenzó a emanar una luz algo diferente. Esta ya no era intermitente. La luz se disparó hacia mí y yo puse mis manos instintivamente. La luz se desvaneció en ellas y apareció un aparato muy extraño. Lo analicé rápidamente para haber si conseguía descifrar que era. Este empezó a brillar y la luz intermitente del monitor cambio a una fija. El pitido también cesó. No sé porque, pero enfoque el brillante aparato al monitor y una luz inundó mi ser para después convertirse en una total oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el despacho de mi padre. El lugar se asemejaba a un descampado cuya vegetación era totalmente diferente a la que yo estaba acostumbrado. Levanté la parte superior de mi cuerpo para tener una mejor vista del lugar. En ese momento vi que a mi lado estaba situada una especie de criatura rosa. Parecía como si estuviera muy feliz de estar junto a mí.

- ¿Hola? -le dije a la criatura.

- Hola -dijo la criatura sin perder su sonrisa.

Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí la ropa para quitarme la tierra de ella.

- Bueno...¿tú sabes dónde estoy?

La criatura sin dejar de sonreír me respondió

- En el Mundo Digimon.

- Ya, ¿pero eso donde esta? En que parte de Madrid?

- ¿Madrid?

- Es igual. ¿Oye, que eres tú? porque en mi vida he visto un animal como tú y además los animales no hablan.

- Soy un Digimon -respondió sin perder su sonrisa. De tanto sonreírme, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Estaba perdido en aquel lugar y mi única compañía, era esa cosa. Todo pintaba un poco mal pero no me deprimí y le pregunté.

- ¿Hay algún humano con el que pueda hablar?

- ¿Humanos?

- Si, alguien que se parezca a mí.

- No se -respondió el Digimon indeciso.

- Vale, muchas gracias. Ahora sé que en mi casa no estoy -

Me pellizqué para comprobar si era un sueño o no.

- Uffff, no es un sueño. Me has ayudado mucho -mentí a la criatura mostrando una sonrisa en mi rostro- ahora me voy a buscar a algún humano.

Comencé mi andadura en busca de algún humano. Cuando apenas llevaba unos metros me di cuenta de que la criatura me seguía.

- ¿Necesitas algo? -le pregunté sin mirarla.

- No, gracias -respondió con esa maldita sonrisa suya.

Continué caminando y la criatura se puso a mi altura. Yo llevaba en mi mano izquierda el aparato que había salido de el monitor de mi casa. Vi que tenía un enganche en su parte posterior y lo enganche en mi pantalón.

Cuando llevábamos algo menos de 15 min andando, la criatura empezó a mirar a los lados y su sonrisa desapareció.

- Drizt estamos acercándonos al Cementerio Verdel.

¿Me había llamado Drizt? ¿Cuando le había dicho yo mi nombre?

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? -la pregunte exhibiendo sorpresa en mi rostro.

- Te he estado esperando -

- ¡¿Que me has estado esperando?! ¿A mí?

El Digimon asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno al menos soy importante para alguien -pensé en voz alta- y porque me esperabas?

- No sé, simplemente te esperaba.

- No sé porque, pero creo que tú has tenido algo k ver con lo que le ha ocurrido al ordenador y con mi repentino traslado aquí-dije con cansancio.

Yo ya me estaba imaginando en el lio en el que seguro me había metido. Seguro que mis padres ya habían llegado a casa y me estaban buscando como unos locos. Probablemente ya habrían llamado a la policía y seguro que ya iban a anunciar mi desaparición a la televisión. Valla marrón. Mi cara en ese momento, expresaba el bajón que me estaba entrando al pensar eso.

En ese preciso momento oí el ruido de alguien entre la maleza que nos rodeaba. El ruido se dirigía hacia nosotros a una velocidad alarmantemente alta para un humano. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la dirección donde escuchaba el sonido.

- ¿Que te ocurre? -me preguntó el Digimon.

- shhhh -le mandé callar.

Aparte de todas las características mencionadas anteriormente, mi oído también era diferente al resto. Era mucho más preciso y captaba más cosas que el del resto. Estaba oyendo el roce, de lo que venía hacia nosotros, con las hojas, pero no oía pisadas. Pensé detenidamente y me di cuenta.

- ¡Va volando! Por eso no oigo sus pisadas -con esa frase desaparecieron mis esperanzas de que fuera un humano.

El sonido se hacía más fuerte hasta el punto de que el Digimon también lo oía.

- Ya está aquí -le dije a la bola rosa.

De los arbustos salió una especie de fantasma. Vestía una sabana que cubría todo su cuerpo. Solo asomaban sus ojos y su gran boca. Miré a la pequeña criatura y su rostro expresaba miedo y respeto hacia el fantasma.

- Hombre, jajaja, si era el pequeño Koromon lo que yo había oído -dijo el fantasma y me miro- y parece que tiene un amiguito.

La cara de la bola rosa me hacía entender que estábamos en peligro.

- Vamos a continuar -le dije a Koromon.

- No podéis iros -dijo el fantasma mientras se ponía delante mía cortando así nuestra trayectoria.

- Quítate, tenemos que continuar-dije con cara seria mirándole a los ojos.

-Drizt...

- Koromon, ¿no? -le dije a Koromon dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él- me parece que tu amigo no sabe que tenemos que irnos.

- Bakemon no es mi amigo -me dijo.

- ¡Basta de tonterías! -gritó- ¡Me llevo a tu amiguito!, ¡Garra infernal!

Del hueco de su sabana, donde debería estar el brazo, salió una gran mano azul hacia mí. Yo la conseguí esquivar por los pelos, agachándome rápidamente. De pronto Koromon saltó hacia Bakemon y lanzó unas burbujas rosas por su boca, que impactaron en él. Estas no tuvieron efecto alguno. Koromon cayó justo delante de mí para volver a intentar lanzar las mismas burbujas.

- ¡Pequeñín! - grite a Koromon.

Las burbujas tuvieron otra vez el mismo efecto. Bakemon se acercó y se dispuso a lanzar otra vez su ataque.

- Espada Espiral.

Un rayo de luz giratorio impactó a gran velocidad en Bakemon mandándolo muy lejos, fuera de lo que alcanzaba mi vista. Yo, que seguía en el suelo, miré hacia la dirección de procedencia del rayo y vi a una gran silueta acercarse hacia nosotros.

- ¿Sera otro enemigo? -pregunté a Koromon.


End file.
